


Lollipops and candybars

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Ari have a sweet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops and candybars

**Author's Note:**

> Molli and Gigi are characters created by my friends Kourtney and Molli so a special thanks goes out to them.

Ari was all antsy. She was still thinking of all the nasty stuff her and Gabriel had been doing since moving the girls to the new house. He still had his  
business but, left all the other stuff. He had bought new sets and new bed for Ari and him to use. Gabriel bought her new outfits. They were setting up  
house.  
Gabriel was speaking to Sammy and Dean. They were discussing Gigi. Gigi and Sammy were getting serious. I guess Sam wanted to also get his  
advice about controlling his addiction. Gabriel was also eyeing her smiling wickedy.  
Molli caught his smile and nudged me .  
"So you guys knocking boots yet?" They were in the kitchen. Molli was making another potion for Gigi.  
Ari blushed and turned to her and said "yep"  
"Is that all I get? " Molli laughed.  
Gigi had come into the kitchen. She looked better but still not out of the woods yet. She smiled. She knew her father Gabriel was in love with Ari. She  
loved her aunt Ari and was so happy for Gabriel and her. They both glowed like Christmas trees. She was happy also because her and Sammy were  
together. The only one one happy was Crowley.  
They finished and Gabriel came over to them. Dean went over to Molli kissing her deeply. Then letting go. He went into to the fridge and made him  
and Sammy a sandwich. Sammy kissed Gigi's forehead, because of the look Gabriel gave him. He did not want to see what happened between them.  
He knew they were involved but did not want to see it. It was an understanding between them. Gigi smiled kissing his cheek.  
Gabriel takes Ari's hand and we say our goodbyes. Gabriel and Ari snap out of there end up in the porno set downstairs.  
...  
Ari put on a sexy black bra and panty set with stockings. She put on her stripper heels. He and she had bathed separately to build up to this little  
tryst. He is only wearing boxers. Gabriel has been so worried about things his beard has grown in. He sets himself on the bed.  
He motions her over. She nods her head wickedly . She has other plans for him. She gets out a bowl of ice and bag of lollipops and sets it by the bed.  
"You have been a bad boy, I am going to spank you." She says  
He smiles and gets up and bends over for her yank his boxers down to be spanked. She spanks him lightly but he keeps saying "Harder" by the  
time she is done his hiny is beet red. He is sore. She takes a ice cube in her mouth and licks his bottom. It makes Gabriel moan and hisses. He tries to  
get up. Gabriel is getting impatient wanting to explore her body in every way possible. Ari shoves him down. And turns him gently on his back.  
"Ok I am yours do with me what you will." Gabriel arches his eyebrows seductively at her. And puts his hands behind his head.  
"I will" Ari says arching her eyebrow only on one side giving him a teasing look. She was going to torture him in a good way and make him beg.  
She takes the lollipop and traces it around his nipples. Ari puts it in his mouth to suck on while she is torturing him. She licks and sucks on his nipples  
he is moaning and pulling her hair. She pulls the lollipop out of his mouth again to make a trail down his chest to his bellybutton. She hands him back  
the lollipop. Gabriel laughs. She is having fun he can tell. He lays back and watches her. She licks and sucks her way down the trail. She has to get  
another lollipop cause he sucked it all gone. He mouths "Sorry" She mouths "yeah right candy monster" he laughs.  
She licks it and makes trails down the legs and up the inner thighs.. She licks and sucks her way up. when she get to the edge of the boxers she  
gives him a hickey. He is getting impatient and tries to take off his boxers.  
She waves her pointer finger tells him "No I will spank you again you bad archangel!" He coos!  
She flips him over onto his belly so she can check on his poor little hiny. Still red. She take an ice cube and licks it . He is moaning. It feels so good the  
ice on his sore bottom. . Just when he thinks she is going to give him the pay she takes the lollipop and make trail down his back licking her way again  
up the thighs the back side. She licks her way back there but from behind this time. She rips off his boxers. And licks the under side of his balls. Gabriel  
is going crazy. He runs his fingers through his hair to control himself. Ari flips him over at that point and kisses him massaging his tongue with her  
tongue. He does the same.  
She take the lollipop again and make a trail on his manhood. She licks and sucks around it. Then taking it all into her mouth deeply. All the while  
massaging his balls and working it up and down. Her tongue licking and doing circles too. He pulls her up off him. If he does not it will be over before it  
has begun.  
"It is my turn bend over my woman your archangel says you are been a naughty demi god." he bends her over and slaps her on the hiny.  
"I think right now you have an advantage on me" he says teasingly  
"Oh I can fix that " she says seductively  
She stands up and take off her panties kicks them out of the way.  
He says "Bingo"  
he bends her over again. He leans forwards licks and kissing her ass while stroking the other side.  
Ari lifts her head and moans deeply.  
He places his head lower and flicks his tongue deep inside her core. Which makes her grip the sheets and come hard on his face. She tastes so good.  
He continues to lick her clit and suck on her outer lips. Making circles with his tongue. Ari screams and moans loudly into the pillows. He reaches up and  
unlatches her bra playing with her nipples. Then kisses his way back down and licks around her entrance.  
"oh god" She feels another orgasm rip through her. she comes so hard. She nearly faints. He lifts his head up to smile. He then licks again around the  
clit and the entrance and works two fingers into her dripping wet core. He sucks on her clit. She starts bouncing up and down on his fingers and face.  
he lifts his head up again smiling and saying "That is good come for me again. " he lowers his heads and starts sucking her clit and puts three fingers  
in this time. He reaches to her ass and works a finger in there as well.  
He feels her shake and pulls out from in between her legs. "Did you like that?" he asks  
"oh god yes I am shaking ain't I. More please." she says smiling he grimaces  
"Do you want me to tease you with that lolly?" He asks  
She replies "yes I am yours to do with what you will!"  
He takes the lollipop and trails it down while kissing and licking back down to her core. He licks and sucks her nipples. He gets down to her and works  
the lollipop in and out of her. She moans and shakes again. He take in out and licks it. It tastes good, but as I trickster he needs to keep up his manly  
figure. He runs to the fridge. She gathers herself. And he comes back with something behind his back.  
"What is that?" she asks  
"My dinner." he replies. he is hiding it from her. "Close your eyes open you legs."  
She complies. She feels something cold go into her. He has inserted a candy bar in her and is eating it while eating her. It feels exquisite and he licks it  
all up. He can not stand it anymore and now that he has his strength back. He pushes up and lays on his back lifting her slippy core on top on him.  
They both love the feeling of each other and take their time. All to soon they feel the wave of passion sweep over them . Just as he is about to come she slides off him takes his manhood in her mouth and swallows all his release. He moans and  
grips the bed sheets.  
They cuddle and fall asleep  
Both thinking this is heaven.


End file.
